


A meeting after death.

by Pastel_hearts



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Guardian Angels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Self-Hatred, dw ill make fluff of this ship soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_hearts/pseuds/Pastel_hearts
Summary: After the light knights noble sacrifice to save the world, Everyone but one person returns to normal.After all he loved the knight, But now they would never meet again...Or will they?
Relationships: Dark Choco Cookie/Madeleine Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	A meeting after death.

It all happened too fast... 

"Dark Choco... I love y-"

Then Death. 

~~~~~~~~

Dark Chocolate Cookie woke up hyperventilating again,The moon shining through the window. Maybe if this happened too many times.. Dark Chocolate would get the end he always wanted. 

But about that end? _Was it possible?_ It always felt like unbreakable glass wall kept him from this end...

Silence, Once again. The wind blew outside barely breaking the silence.

....

.... 

"I hear something..!" 

Dark Chocolate cookie said quietly, His head jerking up like he was about to grab his sword.. Like old times.

The sounds of amour shuffling and foot steps akin to those he heard in the knights room kept on going..

Dark Chocolate quickly shuffled out of his bed, Leaving blankets on the ground without a care...

..

The noises paused.. And never came back.

Dark Choco heard the silence once more but this time, Guilt had filled his heart once more..

_He could Remember the moment clearly..._

~~~~~~

(Flash Back Start!)

From the same shadows Dark Choco appeared, Came out and started to surround them...

"Why is he saving me?" Dark Choco Pondered as he fought off the enemies that he was supposed to be protecting.

"You betrayed us..." The mindless darkness zombies said as they walked towards Dark Choco

Most Zombies could be taken out with one of there swords, But some they had to work together.

But when dozens of brute zombies came out..They knew they had to run or get help...

"Get behind me Dark Choco! The Divine will protect us!" 

Madeleine cookie exclaimed with pride, Yet his hand was shaking.

When Dark Choco got behind selfishly..

That was the end of Madeleine cookie. 

His body hitting the floor, A red color staining the once pristine grass

Dark Chocos heart broke, Millions of bad thoughts flooded his mind.

He picked up Madeleine and started running

"Its okay....The divine will make sure im safe..!"

"Its not gonna be fine..."

Silence between the two started then broke..

"Im sorry..."

"Its not your fault" 

They kept talking and running.

But Dark Choco was running out of time.. Madeleine was bleeding out

"Im running out of time...but.. Dark Choco... I love y-" 

Madeleine then.. stopped breathing.

In the slew of the moment Dark Choco dropped Madeleine's cold body. But when he looked up he returned to reality.

~~~~~~

Dark Choco looked right back to the ground, Tears forming in his eyes

"Why was i so selfish" The cycle renewed, Again in his own bedroom.

But a light shined in front of him, The light got closer. 

When he looked up...

It was.. No it cant be... 

Madeleine cookie!

"Your...alive?"

"No, The divine allowed me to come back as a guardian angel"

Dark Choco got back on his feet. Rubbing his eyes whilst getting back on his feet. 

He looked into the angels warm and inviting eyes, Tears forming in his own.

Madeleine embraced Dark Choco cookie for the first time in forever, Completing the first step to revival. 


End file.
